Transplantation is a potentially curative approach for individuals with autoimmune disorders such as type I diabetes mellitus (T1DM), but its utility is limited by acute and chronic immune rejection of transplanted cells (N. Papeta et al. Transplantation 83, 174 (Jan. 27, 2007); A. M. Shapiro et al. The New England journal of medicine 355, 1318 (Sep. 28, 2006); J. S. Kaddis et al. JAMA 301, 1580 (Apr. 15, 2009); R. P. Robertson. The New England journal of medicine 350, 694 (Feb. 12, 2004); R. B. Jalili et al. Diabetes 59, 2219 (September, 2010); and V. Vaithilingam, The review of diabetic studies: 7, 62 (Spring, 2010)). Immune rejection is currently managed by continuous systemic immune suppression, an approach that has not shown significant long-term effectiveness, while exposing recipients to increased risks of infection and cancer (A. G. Mallett, G. S. Korbutt. Tissue engineering. Part A 15, 1301 (June, 2009); N. Sakata et al. World journal of gastrointestinal pathophysiology 3, 19 (Feb. 15, 2012); M. C. Poznansky et al. The Journal of clinical investigation 109, 1101 (April, 2002); and M. C. Poznansky et al. Nature medicine 6, 543 (May, 2000)). Alternative therapies that can overcome the need for systemic immunosuppression through the induction of local anatomic site specific immune modulation would be desirable.